Standing in the Rain
by Crazy Magic Owl
Summary: Mika Lebristen wanted to be accepted into Hogwarts just like her sister, Kyla. But when the invitation doesn't come, remembers that being a witch isn't the only way to get into Hogwarts...


**AN: Haiiii people! I don't know if I'll really finish this fanfic, but whatever. Hope you like it! Also, I'm a slow typer, so my chapters are probably going to be shorter than others. Also, my iPad is a little weird, so it might take some words out. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.**

* * *

I couldn't see anything. The inside of my sister, Kyla,'s suitcase was cluttered and unorganized. There were pieces of parchment everywhere, and sugar quills, real quills, and tests with bad scores littered the bottom.

You might be wondering why I'm in my sister's suitcase. Let's go back to yesterday morning...

* * *

_"Mom! Dad! I got my Hogwarts letter!" yelled Kyla, running into the living room._

_I peeked my head curiously into the living room. "is there one for me?" I asked._

_"Mika...Mika...Mika..." Kyla mumbled as she flipped through the letters. I crossed all my fingers. I crossed my arms. I crossed my toes, and my legs. "please, please, please, let there be a letter addressed to 'Mika Lebristen'" I thought. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kyla looked up. _

_"There's no letter for you, Mika." _

_I felt like crying. Why was Kyla the only one who got to go to Hogwarts? Why not me? _

_Later that day, Kyla's sixth year friend, Heather, came to visit. _

_"Hallo! Congrats, Kyla. You made it to your second year! Hey Mika. Did you get accepted?" Heather asked. I shook my head._

_" Ohmigawd! Mika, I feel so sorry for you. I'll do anything to help!" She said. _

_"Actually," I said. " you __can__ do something." _

_Heather gushed, "what is it, Mika. I'll do anything!" _

_I took her to my room, and said:_

_"I was wondering if you could shrink me to a size that I could hitchhike in Kyla's suitcase all the way to Hogwarts." I gasped._

_ "I can't do that! It's against the rules! Plus what about your mom and dad?" _

_"Well, that means you don't want __this__" I sighed, holding up a sparkly pen pouch with a cute, pink bear on it._

_Heather's eyes opened wide. _

_"Isn't that the limited edition kyootie bear sparkledust pen pouch? You sure you're gonna give that to me?" _

_Heather said. I sighed again, and said_

_"Only if you cooperate with me." _

_Heather yelled,_

_"Okay,Okay. I'll do , can I have it now?" _

_I threw her the pouch, and she caught it, putting it carefully in her pocket._

_"What do I need to do?" Heather asked._

_"Make me tiny, and anything else that would help me get to Hogwarts." I said to Heather. _

_She smiled and got out a black cylinder, a pair of omnoculars, some purple powder,a tiny ladder, and a roll of tape. Heather held up the cylinder and said,_

_"This is a holer. It can make holes in anything. Just press this on the inside wall of Kyla's suitcase, and it'll make a hole just big enough so you can jump through. The hole will seal on its own once you're out." _

_"Why do I need omnoculars?" I asked. Heather said,_

_"Well, just in case you want to know what Kyla is doing outside the suitcase."_

_"This is the pollen of the rare snow gem flower, or Smowius Semlemeloia.__**AN: sorry, weird name. **__If you sprinkle this on yourself, you'll turn your normal size again." She said, holding up the bag of purple dust._

_"This ladder is for when you jump out of the suitcase." Heather said, holding up the ladder made of toothpicks and string. "The tape is for fastening the ladder."_

_"What about my parents?" I asked. _

_"Oh, I'll put a spell on them so they think you're at home." Remarked Heather. _

_?TIME SKIIIIPPPP!?_

_This morning, Heather came to my house. Heather ran up to me, and said:_

_"Here's a backpack full of stuff you might need." Handing me a tiny backpack with Kyootie bear designs._

_"Can you hurry up and cast the spell? Kyla is leaving!"I complained, pointing at Kyla. _

_Heather pointed her wand at me, and yelled "Reducio!" In about 10 seconds,I was small enough to put on the backpack that Heather gave me. _

_"Hurry up! Hurry up!" Yelled Heather, and I jumped into Kyla's suitcase. Heather winked, and whispered to me,_

_"Hope you have a good school year!" _

_-_So, here I am, sitting in my sister's suitcase,hoping things will go well. But as always, they don't.I just know they won't go well. "Hey!" I thought. "Maybe there's something interesting in Heather's backpack!"

I excitedly opened the backpack, and there it was, my favorite magazine. I smiled and thought, "Heather thinks of everything."

As the old saying says, "time flies when you're having fun." And of course, the whole time of Kyla sitting in the Hogwarts Express felt like one minute. Soon, I could see through my omnoculars that Kyla was getting out of her compartment. Some people took the luggage out of the train, and put it all on a big cart. I pressed the holer onto the walls of the suitcase, and a large hole appeared. Even if the suitcase was at the bottom of the stack, it was way too high for me to jump out on my own. So I got the now-gigantic ladder, and taped it to the rim of the hole. I climbed out of Kyla's suitcase, and sprinkled some of the snow gem flower's pollen on me, and I grew to my normal size. Before people could see me, I ran into some brambles. It was raining. Through the water droplets and branches, I could see a silhouetted castle, majestically standing in the countryside.

"So that's Hogwarts." I murmured, standing in the rain.


End file.
